Sonic Heros 2: The betryal
by afkiller22
Summary: trfdghjygfdgnhgfdfuyterdfyergfsdtrgfdgrfed


0.00000000000000001 second after Sonic Heros ened, Sonic barfed "Sonic, can i jump off a cliff" Knuckles chuckled. Sonic couldn't answer while he was barfing. Tails said "o nOOOOO! dtr egman got me! HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW" screamed and knucks went to eggman. they punched him and took his eyes, so he was blind HAHAHAHAHAHA. "ow thx 4 savng me sonc nucels u he bst noiw :)" Tails said. They slept. then eggman... TOOK TAILS EYE BOLLS " HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW" Taisl sreamced. then sonic pulled out a light saber and killed tails. RIP TAISL he ded cried for 400,000,000 days straight

CHAPTER 1 why taisl died

Tails dide becuz sonic killed him, its was very sad ok?! sonci wad getting very anoyied of hem, so he died him.

CHAPPER 2 the betryals

SOnic pulled out hid cite saber and attampeted to kill knuckels but faill."u suk HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW" Tails said in sonc. then knucks pulklesd lite and fotw sonc. it was ty. creme came to tell socni htat egman killed chese and the cows. crem was cring sad :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(. sock was bravew an never killed good people for no realsun whut so ever bercus soic was a good character. rhey want to eggmsn caste and almost wus kil bi smart trapps :). butr they 2 smart for eggamn and they maede it "hahahahahahhahaahahahhahahahahahhahahh die super sonic bros." then they sayu myy besyt Fc evar DONT JUGDE! super sonnic boooors. they kill eg and knuck. but sioc kill knuncks 1st. "DIE!" somari sed as tailigi sat there. somari shout a lazerrr at sonc but doges it. "2cool" sonc farted. ten kill tailigi. (i didn't lik him!) Then they farted on knucks. knucks was really alive thoughv and shot up. he buolled lite saber and swung it at sonc sonc doges to so hie swung as weellllllllllllllllll " HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW HELPOWOW" knuckels srem. sonc wung it at him agen and knucks dide.


End file.
